


Tattoos

by Dickthetruckdriver



Category: Block B
Genre: Confessions, Cuties, Fluffy, I love Taepyo, Kisses, M/M, Old people are mean, Pyo is Ready to punch someone, Taeil and his beautiful tattoos, Taeil gets his feelings hurts, Taeil works at a tattoo shop, everyone in Block B ignores Taeil, this is beta'd for once, we dont die like men today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: Taeil gets yelled at by an old lady because of his tattoos.Jihoon comforts him.
Relationships: Lee Taeil/Pyo Jihoon | P.O., Park Kyung/Woo Jiho | Zico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm converting most of my oneshots on wattpad to ao3.

Taeil sat there on a park bench near the Han river moping about what had happened to him earlier that day.  
He had just gotten a new tattoo, he enjoyed getting tattoos it explained what he loved and cherished in the world onto his body. It expressed him in a unique way, but not everyone loved tattoos in Korea.

He had been walking down the street going to his studio when a old lady turned to him and started to mock his tattoos. It upsetted him but being the nice and soft guy he was he didn't talk back to the old lady but instead walked away. The old lady was having none of it though. She followed him and kept telling him how the new generations are failures and how they wouldn't achieve nothing in life if they covered their skin in an unholy ink. How he wouldn't get into heaven with the devil's ink marked on him. After about 10 minutes of the old lady ranting to him about how his tattoos were the worst thing in existence he turned to her.

"Look lady" he has done being polite the things this old bitch sad to him hurt his feelings at one point.

"I don't really care what you think about my tattoos, it's my body not yours so can you kindly fuck off so I can go to work thanks." the old lady was more than shocked with her mouth wide open and eyes fully popped out there socket, he wanted to tell her to close her mouth before a fly went in it but he couldn't care less at that moment. Turning on his heels he looked around at where he was and sighed he didn't know where the hell he was. 'That fucking old lady made me get lost, ugh" he groaned and took out his phone calling up his friend Jaehyo.

"What is it hyung, I'm with Minhyuk right now" he told his hyung with a raspy voice. Taeil shook his head, what is wrong with these kids and there antics. Can't they care about their hyung at least once.

"Can you come pick me up I'm lost" Taeil chuckled into the phone and looked at his surroundings.

"I can't right now call someone else" Jaehyo said and hung up the phone. Taeil stomped his feet and pouted, The disrespect he received was no joke. Groaning to himself again he scrolled through his contacts, Zico is probably fucking Kyung at this moment and since Minhyuk was with Jaehyo he only had two other options. And since one of those options didn't have a car he went with Jihoon. 

"Hello" a voice came from the screen, he sounded sleepy like he just woke up and since Taeil knew that Jihoon wasn't going to come pick him up if he was tired he tried to do it cutely. 

"Hey Jihoonie how's my favorite maknae?" He asked the younger. Jihoon tsked,

"What do you want hyung 'm tired" Jihoon yawned, Taeil knew he had to get straight to the point "Can you come pick me up pleeeease Jihoonie hyungie is lost" he said through the phone. He heard a little snicker and a sigh. "Ugh fine were are you?" The younger asked and Taeil huffed out some air "If I knew that I wouldn't have told you I was lost" 

"Just go some where and ask for directions and i'll come pick you up" Taeil wavered around Town until he found a familiar place. "I'm close to the Han river" the older told Jihoon, Jihoon yawned again "alright i'll be there in like 10 minutes" and hung up the phone. Why does everyone always hang up the phone on him without a simple goodbye or when he calls them they never ask how hes doing they always answer with a what. 

Taeil moped to the nearest bench and sat down.

He wished that any of his dongsaengs cared about him and didn't take him for a mooch. He looked at his phone again "I'm going to be late, should i go to work today that old lady really hurt my feelings" he said to himself as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"What old lady hurt your feelings? Who the fudge do I need to beat up" a deep voice came from the side of him and Taeil sprung up and looked at the person with the deep voice.

"Jesus Christ, you scared me pyo" Taeil said holding his heart. "Sorry, hyung" Jihoon said with a cheeky smile and sat next to the latter. "What happened?" He asked and for the first time Taeil looked at his dongsaeng with the most appreciated look on his face. Not once has anyone ever asked how he was doing. Taeil smiled and scratched at his nape. 

"I was walking to work and this old lady stopped me and started to talk about how bad my tattoos were and how I wasn't going to be anything in life for about 10 minutes." Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows. "What was that old broad talking about, your tattoos are beautiful hyung, they make you unique and make you stand out from others. You shine in your own way but with your tattoos that express yourself they make you more beautiful" Taeil blushed Jihoon had never told him anything like that and it made his heart pound.

"T-thanks pyo, that means a lot to me" he stuttered and looked away from the younger. "I'm being honest hyung your so beautiful and pretty it makes my heart hurt just looking at how perfect you are. And if that old broad didn't see that then she's missing out"

'Did Jihoon just say that i make his heart hurt' Taeil thought as his whole face heated up along with his ears and neck. Jihoon gulped 'ah shit I hope he didn't just hear that confession' Jihoon said to himself or so he thought. "I-i did"

Jihoon stared at his hyung eyes wide. "Did I say that out loud" he yelled and slammed his hand against his mouth.  
"You did" Taeil couldn't help himself he was a blushing stuttering mess. Jihoon sighed, he should just come out and say that he likes his hyung more than just the way friends like each other. P.o gulped and grabbed his hyung's hands intertwining them with his. "I know you probably think this is disgusting and that I'm ruining our friendship by saying this but I can't hold it in anymore. Ever since the first time that I saw you and you hugged me when Yukwon introduced us I've always felt something. When you talked to me or told me about your day it made me feel special so I just sat there and listened. Your probably confused since I always ignored you but it was because my feeling for you were just too much, what i'm trying to say is... I like you" Jihoon confessed as he stared into his hyung's chocolate orbs.

Taeil was frozen at the spot heart beating fast, face glowing red, hands already sweaty. He in fact liked the younger too but always thought that the younger hated being with him. He couldn't express the way he was feeling with words so while Jihoon stared at him waiting for his answer, he never got one but received soft warm lips onto his. He was shocked at first but soon returned the kiss. The kiss was anywhere heated it was passionate and Jihoon smiled into the kiss. After a couple of seconds Taeil broke the kiss and spoke up. 

"I like you too." 


End file.
